


Christmas Cheer

by Kaitie



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Holidays, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-11
Updated: 2010-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitie/pseuds/Kaitie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artie makes some decisions about his life on Christmas Eve. Inspired by the episode "Secret Santa".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cheer

Dinner had ended long ago and after a couple hours of sitting and talking by candlelight, along with a few drinks, everyone had finally wandered up to bed. Only Artie was left sitting in the living room, staring at the Christmas lights twinkling around the room and thinking about Christmases past. For years he had no one in his life to celebrate with. No family, no real friends, but somewhere along the line that had all changed. Between Leena, Claudia, Pete, and Myka, he felt that he had a true family around him now. They may not be blood, but they were just as close. Of course they all drove him crazy, but that’s what family does and he wouldn’t trade them for the world. They could never know that though, he thought to himself with a smile, or they’d be walking all over him in no time. Well, even more than they already did.

Thinking back to earlier at the Warehouse, Artie knew that he shouldn’t have yelled at Claudia for decorating the office. She was just trying to get everyone into the Christmas spirit and went a bit overboard. He hated that she was using the artifacts, but grudgingly admitted that the place had looked nice. The lights from the Muhammad Ali’s boxing gloves had been a creative touch and the marshmallow blizzard in a cup was one of his favorite artifacts. He definitely could have done without kissing Joshua under the mistletoe though. He had almost forgotten about the original mistletoe being in the Warehouse. That had sure come as a surprise… for everyone, really. Pete and Myka sure got a laugh out of it though.

Despite Claudia’s irritating enthusiasm for things that bugged him, Artie knew that she always did everything with the best of intentions. She simply wanted to make everyone happy and would do whatever she could to make it happen. It was just Artie’s natural grumpiness that usually caused him to get annoyed and lash out and her. To think how far she went to try to get him the perfect Christmas gift was touching, but it was also infuriating that she was always butting into his business. If he had known that she was trying to track down his old piano, he probably would have tried to strangle her. Meddling girl…. And then finding his father there and telling him that Artie was dying! What was she thinking? The sad thing was that none of this came as a surprise, he mused to himself. It’s just how she is, and isn’t that why he loved her? The way she threw herself into life and cared so deeply about the people around her. She knew that he would be furious, but that it was good for him in the long run, so she did it anyway.

In the past, Claudia had made it clear how she felt about him, but Artie just couldn’t go there. The age difference was just too great to overcome and she deserved better than a grumpy old man. She needed someone her age that was into computers and all the geeky things she loved that just left him clueless. Artie didn’t know if it was the drinks, the holiday spirit or the situation with Larry, but he was starting to reconsider. Seeing how Larry had almost lost everything, Artie realized that he had to truly appreciate the people he loved and let them know. If he continued to take them for granted, he could lose everything one day too. Claudia was a grown woman, and if she knew what she wanted, why couldn’t he just go along with it. If he was truthful with himself, and he hated to be, Artie accepted that Claudia was his life now. Without her, nothing would be worthwhile.

Artie knew he had to make his move now, before he over thought everything and changed his mind. So, summoning up his courage and trying to hang on to all the leftover feelings of good cheer, he downed the last of his drink and grabbed the mistletoe from above the door. He made his way up the stairs and stopped outside the door to Claudia’s room. His palms were damp and his mouth had gone dry, but he tentatively raised his hand on knocked on her door.

As she opened the door, surprised that there was someone else still awake, Artie couldn’t help a smile at the sight of her in a pair of pj’s covered in snowflakes. She even kept the Christmas spirit alive while asleep. His amusement was short lived however, as he looked into her eyes and tried to form the words that he had wanted to say for so long.

“Claudia,” he began hesitantly, “I just wanted to thank you for everything that you’ve done. I know that I’m grouchy and don’t seem to appreciate all that you do, but I just wanted you to know that’s not true. I do appreciate you, even if I don’t show it. I know I was mad, but getting to talk to my father again really meant a lot.”

Claudia smiled at how nervous Artie seemed. It was so unlike him though, that it was making her nervous too. She knew that expressing his feelings wasn’t really his thing, and that talking to her like this was a major effort for him. It was sweet, if a little disconcerting.

“Aw, did Cranky McGrumpypants finally find some Christmas cheer?” she joked, trying to lighten the mood.

“Heh, yeah, I guess you could say that. I guess it’s just finally having a family to spend the holidays with gets you to thinking.  And the whole situation with Larry drove home the fact that you need to appreciate what’s in your life before you lose it”.

“Aw, Artie, that’s so sweet!” Claudia cried before hugging him tightly. She pulled away quickly though, not wanting to give him the wrong idea. She knew he didn’t feel about her the way that she did about him, but it a situation that she’d have to live with.

“But seriously Artie” she continued, “I’m glad you’re not mad about me finding the piano, and your dad, and lying to him about you dying, and lying to you about….”

“Ok, ok, don’t remind me” Artie interrupted with a wave of his hand, “Let’s not ruin the moment.”

“Oh, we’re having a moment, are we?” she chuckled.

“Well, I was trying. I’ve given it a lot of thought and, well…” Artie pulled the sprig of mistletoe out of his jacket pocket. Claudia’s eyes widened in surprise as Artie lifted the mistletoe up to hang above their heads before leaning in and kissing her.

Claudia couldn’t believe this was happening, not that she was complaining. She closed her eyes and leaned into Artie, deepening the kiss. It only lasted a moment though before she pulled back and stared at him, reaching up to touch her lips wonderingly.  “But I thought…” she stuttered.

“I know what I said, but I was wrong. I see now what I was missing and I was crazy to push you away. You’re everything to me and I won’t let this chance pass me by. So do you still want this? Being stuck with ‘Cranky McGrumpypants’ all the time?” Artie asked with a hint of worry in his voice. He didn’t know what he would do if she had changed her mind about being with him.

“Of course, there’s nothing I want more,” she whispered into his ear, wrapping her arms around his neck. “The greatest Christmas gift ever.”

 

 


End file.
